It started with a scribble
by Xin T
Summary: Naminé and Sora have been pen-pals for as long as they can remember. They'd write each other and even create stories together weekly. But why did Sora send her a letter, one day, that sounded written lackadaisically?


When I was younger, my mom told me about her best friend and assigned me to be her best friend's son's childhood friend. To get to know each other, we decided to exchange letters. Well, I sent him one, he replied vise versa. It started with an idea and developed into love.

He was only eight at the time and me, I was seven. Mother always loved calligraphy, so my writing skills were pretty high for a kid those days, as I loved copying her works, even though my letters weren't that artistic. He too, had a decent handwriting at the time. After all, my mom and her best friend got their degree at the same calligraphy school. That made it easier for us to write. It was the very first day of summer break and I was somewhat… nervous? Thinking 'What if he doesn't reply?'. It's silly, I know, but… Had I known was going to mean the world to me, would I still have been nervous?

* * *

**[8th of July 2003]**

_Hello, my name is Namine _**ヾ(´･ω･｀)**_  
_

**\(＾∇＾)/** _Mommy said we should marry later!__  
_

_I thought it was funny _**(≧▽≦)**_  
_

**(・・?)** _Does this make me your princess?_

-x-x-x-

**[15th of July 2003]**

**( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/** _Hey! I'm Sora!_

_Nice to meet you Namine_ **(^ _ ^)**_  
_

**( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ **_How are you?_

_Princess?_ **∑(O_O；)**_  
_

_I guess, if that makes me a knight in shining armor! Haha_

_Mom told me about you too,  
_

_but I thought it would just be weird to think about marrying? _**∑(O_O；)**

-x-x-x-

**[22nd of July 2003]**

**Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ **_Yay! You replied!_

_Sora? That's a pretty name. _**＼(o￣∇￣o)/**_  
_

_I hope we'll be great friends!_

_Did you keep my last letter?_

_Mommy said that we should make a book out of it when we meet!  
_**(; ・_・)―――――――――C―_-)**

-x-x-x-

**[29th of July 2003]**

_Really? I thought it was abit girly **\**_**(￣▽￣;)/_  
_**

**ヾ(*￣￣￣￣▽￣￣￣￣*)ノ**_ Yeah! Me too, princess._

_It's kinda emberassing to say that…_ **o O_  
_**

_A book? Like our fairytale?_

_That's a good idea!_

-x-x-x-

**[5th of August 2003]**

** (〃⌒▽⌒)/**_ I'll keep all your letters safe!_

_Hey, hey, Sora, prince charming  
_

_Our letters are a bit short, don't you think?_

_I want to know about your adventures!_

_Could you, like… tell me a story?_ **(＠°▽°＠)**

-x-x-x-

**[12th of August 2003]**

_Hi Nami! (Is it ok if I call you that?) _**（＾＿－）**_  
_

_Alright, what kind of story do you wanna hear?_

_You're right, our letters are kinda short._

**（ ・∀・） **_Why don't we make a story together?_

_We both write a page every time along with each letter._

_How does that sound? _**(・∀・ )**

-x-x-x-

**[19th of August 2003]**

_Sure! You can call me Nami!_

_Sora! That sounds like a great idea! _**ｖ（≧∀≦）ｖ_  
_**

_Genius that you are!_

_I want a story about a prince and princess!  
_

**(*･∀･)／ ＼(･∀･*)**

_Romantic with hugs and kisses!  
_

_But you might not like that… _**m(；∇；)m**

_Since you're a boy. Do you mind?_

-x-x-x-

**[26th of July 2003]**

_Er… Nami, that's… a bit… _**(-_-;)_  
_**

_Why don't we make it a bit more fun?_

_With adding an evil princes or prince? _**（ΦωΦ）_  
_**

_I'll be the hero that saves you? _**(￣￣▽￣￣)**

-x-x-x-

**[2nd of September 2003]**

_Yes! That will do! Yay!_

_I'm so happy you say yes to the idea!_

_You know… I wanna meet you._

_We've been writing every week now._

_It's the 10th week already!_

_Aren't that a lot of pages for our book?_

_And this is just the beginning, teehee_

**＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**

* * *

Small as we were, the letters were innocent. I remember every word of the story by heart. From the first sentence he wrote, to the last sentence he finished the story with. Even as a kid, he did not start with a cliché 'once upon a time' for the fairytale, but started with a monologue instead. I quote:

"Princess, my dear princess, you are like a ghost to me. I can feel you, but I can't see you."


End file.
